


Getting Out

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hitmen, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Mob AU, Polyamory, Rival Families, Witness Protection, betrayel, getting out of the life, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: In the quiet neighborhood that Castiel lives in, things are not as idyllic as they seem. Or maybe they are - for everyone else. But for Castiel, who lives in the shadow of the life he left behind, he sees danger everywhere.When he finally thinks it's okay to relax, things take a wrong turn.Or maybe it was a right one.





	Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Mob AU square on my bingo card. 
> 
> i have only the vaguest idea of how it came about. when i came home from work last night, in a 15 minute stretch of road - the same road, mind you - i saw no less than 5 police cars. After a stop at mcdonalds, i saw 2 more.
> 
> I pass the police station 2 times a day, 5 times a week and i have NEVER seen that many cops out at the same time of night (midnight) in the same small area and i just went to bed wondering "What the hell was going on?" 
> 
> *not beta'd*
> 
> apparently this affected my dreams cause then i started writing this in my head and i had to wake up early to get it written down.

It was amazing how quickly Castiel had adjusted to his new name, to his new life, though he missed his brother. Still, Victor had been right. It was too dangerous for them to remain together.

Sometimes, as he watched his neighbors through his window, he almost forgot where he’d come from.

* * *

 

_“Dmitri – are you sure about this?” Anton asked._

_“Neither of us have the temperament to take over the family business, and both of us have wanted out – how long, Anton? With Uriel’s betrayal, there’s no one left to hurt by going to the feds, except those who have hurt us. We would be fools to pass up this opportunity.”_

_Anton peered between the blinds, a lollipop dangling from his mouth. “I know, I know, but I have a bad feeling about this. This isn’t going to be so easy. Luke won’t give up till we’re all dead.”_

_Dmitri sighed and sat on the bed, careful of the injuries he’d sustained getting away from Luke’s hitmen. “We are already on borrowed time, and I – “ Dmitri hissed and pressed a hand to his side. “I choose to make the best of it.”_

_Anton let the blind slats fall and sat beside his brother. “Let me see.”_

_With a pained grunt, Dmitri pulled up his shirt. The bandages had already bled through. It was the worst of his injuries, but until they made a deal with the Feds, they daren’t go to a hospital for proper treatment._

_The knock that came startled them both, even though they’d been expecting it. With long, cautious glances, it was decided that Dmitri would answer the door while Anton stood back with a weapon ready, just in case it was more of Luke’s men._

_They needn’t have worried._

_Victor Henriksen, FBI, walked in._

_Soon enough, Dmitri and Anton Krushnic were no more. Castiel Shurley and Gabriel Milton stood in their stead._

* * *

 

It was a quiet, idyllic life that Castiel now led. His fear of Luke’s men finding him had drifted further and further away the longer he’d been in hiding. His house was modest and he worked in a small bookstore just a few blocks away. He spent his spare time in the backyard gardening.

He was happier and more carefree than he could ever remember being since the day he found out what it was his family did.

And he drooled over his neighbors.

Making friends was the difficult part. Castiel was no longer sure how to do something so simple as that. All his life, the _friends_ he had were men and women with ulterior motives and less than savory connections.

Wholesome friends, people who did _not_ know his past, was another story all together.

So Castiel gardened, and he cooked, and he walked to the bookstore and he kept to himself, with occasional hellos to his neighbors, and keeping a leash on his longing for the couple next door – Dean and Benny.

* * *

* * *

 

Castiel glanced up at the sky which was threatening rain. Truly, it had been doing so all day, but the wind was picking and those clouds looked much blacker than they had all day. It was days like this that Castiel regretted walking to work.

He pulled his trench coat tighter and pushed against the wind.

A car passed by and he frowned.

He’d seen a hell of a lot of cops on this one stretch of road over the last 30 minutes and it was hard not to feel anxious about that. And if he wasn’t mistaken, that was one of the unmarked police cars.

Was something going on? Were they watching him? Why?

Castiel fumbled for his phone. Had Victor tried to reach out to him? He thumbed his phone on to find no messages but the anxiousness didn’t go away. It only ramped up.

Walking faster with now the threat of rain and potential danger around him, Castiel eyed everything and everyone around him suspiciously. The house he’d been given wasn’t the best place to make a stand, but he’d done what he could to make it safe. He needed to get back there and get ahold of Victor.

Figure out if he was imagining things or not.

It wasn’t much longer before he was home, though it felt like ages being on edge as he was. He hurriedly unlocked the door after a quick glance around the neighborhood.

Everything looked normal. Nothing looked out of place. But if they were pro’s, even though it had once been his life, it hadn’t been his area of expertise, so would he really notice?  Cursing himself for getting complacent, he shoved the door open and ducked inside, slamming it shut behind him.

Shit. Bad idea. If there was anyone in the house, now they would know he was home.

Staying against the door, he leaned over to the table he kept there and quietly slid the drawer open. He blindly reached inside as he craned his neck around the room, checking that it was safe.

Castiel froze when his hand encountered nothing.

His gun was gone.

So were his car keys.

There was no way he was alone in his house. There was no way the extra police today had been a coincidence.

Trying to keep a handle on his breathing, Castiel reached behind himself and slowly turned the doorknob. He moved away just enough to open it and slip through it backwards, but as he turned to face the street, pulling it closed behind him as quietly as he could, he encountered a sharp pain to his head and then all went black.

* * *

* * *

 

When he came to, he was looking up into the concerned green eyes of his neighbor, Dean Smith. His head still muddled, Castiel couldn’t help but say the first words that popped into his head.

“Bozhe moi, you are gorgeous.”

The act of speaking made the pain in his head flare and his eyes widened as he remembered that his life was in danger.

“Dean – you must leave…” Castiel groaned, trying to sit up.

Dean helped him and shook his head. “No can do, Cas. Benny and I are here to help you.”

Castiel looked at him in horror. “What do you mean - ? Where is Benny?”

“Benny’s taking care of the goons that knocked you out. Where’s your phone? Who’s your handler?”

“M-my handler?” Castiel’s heart stopped. “I – I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckled. “You’re a horrible liar. Benny and I had you pegged from week one. I mean, sure, we probably know better than most of our other neighbors where you come from, but, still. Horrible liar. How’s the head?”

“Could be worse. I could be dead.” Castiel muttered, causing Dean to laugh. It was a beautiful sound, and normally he’d like to revel in hearing it up close like this, but Dean was right. There were more important things going on right now. He needed his phone. He needed to contact Victor and Gabriel. If someone came after him, then his brother wasn’t safe either.

He patted down his trench coat and drew out the phone. Still no messages. He fired off a text to Gabriel first.

::Check in – somethings up. Respond ASAP::

As soon as he finished sending that, his phone rang – but it wasn’t his brother, it was Victor. He answered it.

“Victor!” he hissed. “What is going on?”

“Castiel – thank god.” The FBI agents voice was filled with relief. “We had a leak and you and your brothers’ positions have been compromised.”

“No shit. I was just attacked.”

“Are you all right?”

Castiel looked at Dean who was now hovering by the window, peeking out of the blinds. It was then that Castiel realized he was in Dean and Benny’s house.

“Yes, just a knock on the head.” For some unknown reason, Castiel decided to keep Dean and Benny’s involvement quiet. He had a feeling they operated, or had once operated, on the wrong side of the law themselves. They’d just saved his life and he would not give them over to the police without finding out first if it was safe to. “I didn’t see who it was though, something scared them off.”

“Be careful. They might come back. We’re sending you backup.”

“Wait! My brother… have you-?” Castiel swallowed. “Have you heard from him?”

“He’s safe. I promise,” Victor assured him before hanging up.

Castiel slumped in relief a moment before forcing himself to his feet and joining Dean. “What’s the situation?”

“One guy inside – barricaded himself in the bathroom. The other one is already taken care of – that’s the one that hit you over the head. Benny says you turned parts of that place into a fortress.” Dean said, not taking his eyes off Castiel’s house.

“I wanted to be safe,” Castiel answered. “I’m sorry, Dean. I did not mean to get you or your husband involved in my troubles.”

“We got our own troubles, if we’re being honest. You’re not the only one hiding out.” Dean admitted with a shrug. “And hey, Benny and I have been wanting to get to know you better for months now. What better ice breaker is there than this? I mean, we couldn’t exactly come right up to you before and say, ‘So which mob are _you_ running from?’ without freaking you out.”

“That is true.” Castiel conceded. “I take it that’s why you and Benny are here?”

“Yeah, Azazel’s gang in Lawrence, Kansas. Not exactly the sort of place you’d think was the hot bed of mob activity but uh, Azazel’s insane, I’m pretty sure. I know his lieutenants are. How my dad got mixed up with them, I don’t know, but it killed my parents and it almost killed my brother and I got us out of there as fast as I could. Couldn’t have done it without Benny, though,” Dean explained absently.

“Ah, Azazel – “ Castiel shuddered.

“I take it you know him?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

“Only by reputation. I know he was in cahoots with Luke and we were betrayed by one of our own to him.” Castiel still couldn’t believe Uriel would do something like that. But whatever Uriel had hoped to gain from the betrayal, he’d been killed in the end, by Castiel’s own hands.

It was one of the very few times Castiel was glad he had killed someone, because Uriel’s betrayal hadn’t just hurt their organization, it had gotten innocents killed.

Like Anna, who was still so young, she didn’t even know what their family did.

And now Luke was sending out hitmen to hunt the remaining members of the Krushnics down like dogs. Even from jail, the man was doing damage to his family. Castiel’s hands curled into fists. He just wanted this to be over, dammit.

With a growl, he searched for the knife he had hidden on him. It was still there. Dean either hadn’t found it or didn’t care. He pulled it out and stormed towards the front door.

Dean startled. “Dude, where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“I like the life I’m living here and I am not a dog to be hunted. I’m through running, Dean,” Castiel glared at Dean, daring him to stop him. “I’m going to go in there and take whoever it is out. And you might want to warn Benny that the police are on their way.”

“Too late for that, man. They’re already here.” Dean gestured out the window. The car that he’d seen earlier and suspected was undercover was parked across the street. A couple of other cars, with Police emblazoned on the sides, had also pulled up, though they hadn’t used their sirens.

After that, everything happened too fast.

* * *

* * *

 

When everything blew over, Castiel found himself sitting in Dean and Benny’s kitchen with an ice pack held to his head. A dark-haired woman – Jody Mills – was talking with Benny. Turned out, Benny was undercover – that’s how he’d met Dean and how he’d helped Dean get out.

Castiel was impressed. What safer place to hide than that? Ands it wasn’t just about hiding, there was real affection between the two men.

Which was actually as disappointing as it was sweet. Since that meant that they were still off limits to any advances in regards to his attraction to them.

“Turned out, a guy named Gordon Walker was the leak over at the agency. Now that they’ve cornered him, they’re rounding up the last of the trouble makers. You should be safe here again, should you choose to stay,” Jody was saying to a stunned Castiel.

“I do not understand. I would think you’d want me gone after all this trouble?”

“Castiel, ever since you’ve moved here, you’ve been a fine and upstanding citizen. You were born into a bad situation and you got out. You’re a good person. And everyone deserves second chances.” She said it casually, and with meaning, and Castiel just gaped. “Why do you think Dean’s still here?”

Dean grinned. “Cause I’m adorable.”

Benny snorted and Jody shook her head. Standing up, Jody nodded at Dean and Benny and picked up her hat. “You two take care of him. I got some paperwork to fill out.”

She left them alone in the kitchen, Castiel feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

It was silent then, before Benny got up with a significant look at Dean and started puttering about in the kitchen. Dean leaned over and moved Castiel’s ice pack to check the bump on his head. “Looks like the swelling’s gone down. I know you didn’t want to go to the hospital, but Benny and I want you to stay here tonight, at the very least.”

Castiel shifted. “I don’t want to be even more of an imposition.”

“No way, man. This gives us a great excuse to get to know you better. And now you know you don’t have to hide things from us. Like your past, or that you’re attracted to both of us.” Dean stood up and headed for the fridge, heedless of Castiel gaping like a fish behind him. “Wanna beer?”

“I- I – “Castiel’s head was spinning but it wasn’t all due to the head blow he’d received.

“Cher, I think you broke him. I told you your approach was too blunt,” Benny chided from the stove.

“Awwww, but Benny,” Dean whined. “We’ve all been beating around the bush for _months_. I can’t take it anymore.

Benny laughed and shook his head, pulling Dean to him and dropping a kiss to his lips. “You’re so impatient. You’re gonna scare him off before you find out how he feels about having multiple partners.”

Castiel cleared his throat. “Are you two serious?”

“Yep,” Dean replied. “So, you interested?”

Slowly, Castiel nodded.

Somehow, his day had gone from bad, to worse, to absolute Heaven.

Maybe it was about time he had a little bit of good luck in his life. Slowly, he broke out into a grin and the answering smiles of the two men before him only made that grin widen more.

_About damn time._

 

 


End file.
